Peridot Ward
The Peridot Ward is the first ward you pass through on your journey through the Reborn region. Due to its size, it is broken up into the Peridot Ward and the Lower Peridot Ward. Places of interest Alleyway Defeating Hotshot Roger will grant you access to another alleyway, this time holding a Heart Scale and slightly different Pokémon. Mosswater Factory Main article: Mosswater Factory A toxic factory that holds a base of Team Meteor. Special Encounters Teddiursa Chase A Teddiursa will appear in the streets and flee upon interaction, reappearing in another place. This encounters spans across both Peridot Ward and Lower Peridot Ward. Note: Teddiursa does not necessarily appear in the order these images do Teddiursa1.png|North of west entrance to Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa2.png|South of Seacrest Hotel in Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa3.png|Next to dumpster by fountain in Peridot Ward Teddiursa4.png|Underneath bridge in Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa5.png|In Seacrest's Garden in Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa6.png|Next to train station entrance in Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa7.png|North of Mosswater Factory in Peridot Ward Missing.PNG Fountain During rain, the fountain to the north will have a Surskit in it. Tennants only, please! In the first hotel on the first street heading left, a Pokémon is causing a ruckus, much to the dismay of the of the residents. If you have a PokeSnax in your bag, the Pokémon will eat it and attack. Lillipup on the Lam Beginning in the South Obsidia Ward, this is a hide-and-seek quest similar to the Teddiursa Chase. However, this Lillipup has much more stamina, and races through multiple wards! Note: Lillipup does not necessarily appear in the order these images do Lillipup1.png|South of train entrance and west of Budew wall in the Peridot Ward Lillipup2.png|On train tracks in Lower Peridot Ward Lillipup3.png|Near chasm in street to the west in Obsidia Ward Lillipup4.png|On dock in Coral Ward *The Pokémon encountered cannot be the Pokémon rescued from the thugs at the Opal Ward. Plants aren't usually so fond of fall... During clear or sunny days, a Budew is precariously walking on the wall near the gate to the desert. If you have a PokeSnax, the Budew will catch the scent and leap off to join you. Thief's House To the left of the wall is the location of the thief who stole your Pokémon purchased at the Grand Hall. Upon confronting him, he demands 500 before giving it back. Paying this amount results in him revealing that he and the fisherman that sold the Pokémon actually worked together to scam unsuspecting trainers, and dare you to defeat them to retrieve your purchase. ...But after beating them, the street rat admits that a kid stole it from him on his way home, and he can't give it back. The search continues... Meteor-wrongdoings This event is initiated by speaking to the woman inside the house by the fountain and listening to her fear over kidnappings. After this, enter the formerly-empty house next to Hotshot Roger, where you will find two suspicious people discussing plans for liberating a Pokémon, who flee upon discovering the player eavesdropping. Return to the woman's house, where the duo is attempting to take the woman's Igglybuff. When you interrupt them, they recite an anthem detailing their motives and attack. The duo flee upon defeat, but the woman is still left extremely frightened by their intrusion, and begs you to take her Igglybuff to ensure its safety. Trade House Right of Street Rat Murphy is a house that holds another Street Rat interested in trading a Munna for a Bibarel. A Young Girl Snubbed The girl first seen in front of the Grand Hall is still struggling with her disobedient Snubbull. After the player has received two badges, she simply gives up and gives it to them instead. Items Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} North of the Poké Mart is a clerk selling PokeSnax. }} The clerk disappears during rain. Pokémon Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Peridot Ward |prize= 325 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | Trivia *Youngsters Jimmy and Jackie boasting about their Pokémon is likely a reference to Youngster Joey of previous games. (further suggested by references to "Joey" they make after being defeated) Category:Locations Category:Wards